Green Dragon Story 1
by ErnestGibbsHouseofE ENT
Summary: The debut of Green Dragon When a murder takes place in the city of Japan the police turn to Laurence Williams to find the killer before its to late.


Green Dragon #1-Murder

By: Ernest Gibbs III

HOUS-E- ENT

Abandoned Warehouse: On a normal night in Tokyo, Japan…

"What are you doing to me?" said a woman who was being brutally raped by a man with glowing green eyes. "I am here to serve the will of the Green Dragon" the rapist told the helpless woman in a sly grin. He ripped her shirt open ready to stab her, as he was ready to stab her and end to her time here on earth she mustered up the power to knock him over the head with a brick nearby seemingly knocking him out. The woman ran throughout the abandoned warehouse looking for a way out of the hellhole she had been locked into. "HELP!" she screamed then to her horror something knocked threw her to the ground her rapist had regain consciousness with a sprain to her ankle she slowly crawled to that had been cracked open hoping she could get away from her attacker but he walked over slowly to the cracked door and closed it shut locking it. He then grabbed the defenseless woman's body by her neck "your death will not go in vain" he told her laughing then he took out his knife and slashed her throat with blood gushing out of her neck onto his hands he laughed into the night of a city that is filled with beauty and technology.

The Next Day: the police were at the murder scene investigating what had transpired the other night there Commissioner Artie Grant who he and his number one detective Laurence Williams had been sent by the NYPD To the city to help with the growing problem city was having with crime. Laurence pulled up to the scene late as expected "Why is he always late?" he the Commish thought to himself the detective got out of the car he was driving in "Well I suppose you think this is high school your 10 minutes late again, if your late one more damn time I'm shipping you back to New York with a pink slip and they'll send those shitty untrained detective's out here" he told Dect. Williams in a very stern way. "Sorry boss woke up on the wrong side futon this morning what's going on out here?" he asked "Well Laurence we got a mess on our hands" he replied to him as they were walking into the warehouse murder scene. "And what mess would that be Commish?" asked Laurence. "Take a woman's ripped off blouse, parts of her hair flung everywhere, her throat slashed, a sprain ankle, and the weirdest shit of all a small green dragon around her navel that's the kind of mess I'm talking about" Commish Grant replied to the shocked and a bit scared Laurence. The medical examiner came to the two men to ask see if they wanted see and both obliged to see it, they both came up on the body and Williams was so horrified and disgusted he nearly vomited on himself. "Yeah what a shitty site to see isn't it?" Grant said "close that up will you this is by far the worst crime scene I've been too what idiot does this in the middle of the night, and no one hears it what kind of stupid mess is this do we even have finger prints?" Laurence replied to Grant motioning for him to cover up the body. "On the body no, but surprisingly the stupid murderer left the weapon he used to kill this beautiful woman with we are running test at the office to see if we can get a match. "This doesn't look like a random killing to me" the detective said to Grant, "I know which is why I'm sending you to slums of the city to pay a visit to Yellow Daddy he may know some info he ran his prostitute ring around here a year so his file say" Grant told the detective.

Later on That night... Kyoto Village Slums: Yellow Daddy is a pimp who has slithered his way through the legal system so many times background checks are done on the police every year to if this man is involved in crimes with anyone on the Tokyo police force tonight he is enjoying a little downtime with his women or workers to presume. "Yellow Daddy are we going to have to move again" one of his women asked him massaging his back "No baby we are not moving anywhere those folks down there in their badges and ties are going to think I'm trying to put another shop down on their beloved streets I don't give a damn about these streets, and there's money to be made in them" he told her and the four other girls who were listening as they took turns passing around and smoking on a bong. As they were smoking the news channel had been reporting on the murder the following night "Yellow Daddy did you hear about the killing that happened near one of your old work spots" the other woman in the room said. Aggravated by the question Yellow Daddy hopped up from the chair he was sitting on and grabbed the woman by her neck "You whore, I heard about the killing and if you think I'm some psychotic pervert who had a blowjob gone wrong your sadly mistaken" Yellow Daddy replied to the woman screaming at her "I'm new to this type of lifestyle I didn't know"—the woman replied to him back in a freighted way " you got a mouth on you woman how about we fix that" Y.D. told the woman as he took out his gun and stuck it in her mouth, then there was a sound on the door. Yellow Daddy went to the window to look outside to see who had been standing at the door and it was none other than Detective Williams and couple of other policemen. "I'll be dammed if the damn police sent that damn detective at my door" Yellow Daddy said to himself he then proceeded to open the door. He dreaded opening up the door to Tokyo's finest to question him "Hello Detective I'm assuming you're coming to arrest me as you always try to do" Yellow Daddy told Laurence in a uncomfortable fashion. "No I'm here to ask you about the murder that happened on one of your former prostitute rings" he told Yellow Daddy "Well I don't know anything, I've done like the police told me to do like a bad little boy stay out from around there or your going back to the pin" he replied to the 3 law men "I find that hard to believe you don't know anything dumbasses like you are the reason why crime is up in this city" Laurence said flashing his handcuffs in front of the pimp's face "choose your words wisely they may be your last" Y.D. replied to him. "Then I got some then gentlemen escort these women out of here" Laurence told Y.D. very angered, and disrespected by the detective's comment the pimp then drew his gun " you foolish detective's or any of you policemen for that matter never learn do you? Your ignorance will cost you your life" Y.D. screamed at Laurence firing his gun at the detective the police were able three of the girls out of the house they were as one of them had been hit in the head by one of the flying bullets as both him and Laurence got into a gun battle the gunfire from both men had been tearing the living room they were into an unrecognizable place. "I don't know how you were raised detective, but when you don't have a silver spoon fed in your mouth and your mother sells her soul to make sure you and your sister have a roof over their heads My own mother did that sh#t for me and my sister! I'M NOT GOING BACK JAIL!" he shouted at Laurence. Yellow Daddy then launched himself out the window and went on the run Laurence went to one of the policemen's car, and called for back up Laurence trailed the pimp to a big unfinished city building the detective wasn't going in there alone so he waited for back once there Laurence went for the front door which had been locked so he shot it off and busted in. The unit of about 5 policemen stayed together so that no one would get shot they shined the light on every open spot they could so they could not suspect any surprises, then out of no where there was a blood-cluttering scream from the top of the building the men checked all rooms til they found a trail of blood. They followed the blood to a room that had a flickering light and a dead Yellow Daddy whose throat had been slashed the same way the woman's had been slashed a couple of night's back and to the men's sanity there was the same dragon symbol that had been painted on the rape victims tummy had been painted on the wall nearby in Yellow Daddy's blood. "Dammit" the detective said in anger hitting his fist up against a wall "get the medical examiner out here tell them we got another dead body for them to clean up" he told one of the policemen he then went down to the street to go meet with Commissioner Grant "another murder huh Laurence?" commish Grant told a disappointed Detective Williams. "Yellow Daddy got away sir it seemed like he knew something, and was just afraid to say or he thought he'd get one up on us" Laurence replied to him "or you had him a little paranoid and he acted like a total jackass from what the other guys say who were in there with you" Grant said to Laurence in a jokingly way as he seemed pleased with the fact that one of the city's most known underground kingpin's had met his time. "Ah well it seemed this vigilante or whatever did us a favor in taking out Yellow Daddy I'm giving you the rest of the night off Williams, I'm pretty sure you have had enough thrills for tonight" Grant told the exhausted looking Detective. Laurence went home to his apartment to reflect on tonight's events as he fixed himself up a small glass of Jack Daniels "what are you?" he thought to himself referring to the dragon symbol that had been showing up in the murders, then his mind begun to dwell. He glanced at a picture of his wife and 4 year old daughter both who were murdered by a mugger. A tear ran gently down his face "I will join you guys one day" he said to himself drinking half the bottle of Jack Daniels he then threw himself on toward his couch and dwelled himself to sleep leading to a dram where he nothing but woods and a rusty old swing set and his vision was the color Sepia he then woke up into the next day sweating like it was hallucinating or convulsing.

The phone was ringing next Laurence he then looked at the caller I.D., and it happen to be the Commissioner Laurence picked up "We got a lead: Grant told Laurence the detective then went thru the shower, and shaved up getting ready to go down to the police station. Laurence walked into the Japanese police station only to find Grant and a couple of other police officers with a very good-looking but a roughed looking woman who seemed like she was in her mid-twenties. "Laurence this young lady says that she had an encounter with our assailant a couple of weeks ago before these ruthless murders" Grant told Laurence about the woman. Laurence got a chair and a notepad and sat down to ask the woman some questions. "What's your name?" he asked her "My name is Kelly….. Kelly Natsumi" she said with little hesitation. "The others weren't that lucky (the rape victim and Yellow Daddy) how did you escape?" Laurence replied to her. "Well the guy had glowing green eyes he was saying he was serving something called the Green Dragon he was on top of me with a knife ready to kill me , then he began to go man then his eyes stop glowing". Laurence was shocked and intrigued by what he had heard he was speechless the whole time she had been talking "What happen then?" Grant asked Kelly "I saw guilt and innocence in his face I could tell he was not in his right mind that, that was not a human way to act he leapt off of me and ran into hiding that night in horror" Kelly replied. "You don't look like you're in the best condition Ms. Natsumi" Laurence told her "I was evicted from my apartment last week, and I've been in the shelter when I heard about these random and unusual murders I wasn't going to hold back my tongue" she replied. "You can stay at my place I could use you to help me in my investigation I want to see to it that whatever this so-called Green Dragon thing is, it is put to rest", Laurence told her. "I look forward to seeing this come to an end too", Kelly replied.

End of story 1…..

Story #2-Substance is coming November 12, 2010

I Hope you enjoy the story this is just the beginning

Thanks, Ernest Gibbs


End file.
